Spellforge (5e Class)
The Spellforge NOTE: Slightly pausing editing this for now, as I don't remember some of the things for things (e.g. how the hell Arcane Barrier works.) A powerful caster is lying before a dragon, the dragon preparing a breath weapon to extinguish his life. Suddenly, during the dragon's turn, the caster quickly casts Fireball, barely saving the caster's life. The caster then releases a mist of fireball, around the area, to disintegrate the corpse. Spellforges are a class that is 100% offensive, and very little defensive. They revolve around augmenting the spells a regular class would have, such as firebolt, fireball, or disintegrate, to do different effects, such as interrupting an enemy's turn, or hitting a large area with one non-AoE spell. Wherever they're on the side of good, evil, or anywhere else in between, a Spellforge is a mighty magic-user, for all to either fear, or respect. Playing a Spellforge Wherever you're on the side of good, evil, or anywhere else in between, a Spellforge is a mighty caster for any alignment. You have the potential to instantly destroy waves of enemies with just a single cantrip cast, raze an enemy multiple times with just a single cast, or even cast enchantments on people to make the spell activate when they're hit. Creating a Spellforge Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate to Old Race: Due to how much magical knowledge is needed to become a Spellforge, most Spellforges come from races that are filled with either innate magic, or are just adept with it. Class Features As a Spellforge you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Spellforge level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Spellforge level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple Weapons Tools: One Artisan's Tools or Musical Instrument Saving Throws: Intellect, Charisma. Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Rod or (''b) Wand * (a'') an Artisan's Tools or (''b) a Musical Instrument * Leather Armor * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Spellforge Prof Spellcrafts Features 1. +2 1 Arcane School, Dart 2. +2 2 Spell Tap 3. +2 3 Arcanology 4. +2 4 Ability Score Improvement 5. +3 5 Needle, Arcane Barrier 6. +3 6 Arcanology Feature 7. +3 7 Hammer 8. +3 8 Ability Score Improvement 9. +4 9 Mist, Force Target 10. +4 10 Arcanology Feature 11. +4 11 Blast 12. +4 12 Ability Score Improvement 13. +5 13 Wall, Ventriloquism 14. +5 14 Arcanology Feature 15. +5 15 Rain, Full Charge 16. +5 16 Ability Score Improvement 17. +6 17 Arrow 18. +6 18 Bounce 19. +6 19 Ability Score Improvement 20. +6 20 Hand of God * Spells and Whatnot Arcane School At 1st level, you choose one class's spell list, provided it uses spell slots (e.g. like wizard, druid, warlock etc). Unless by a spell such as wish, that is your spell list for the rest of the game. You can only take damaging spells from the list, however. (e.g. if you take cleric you'll only have sacred flame as a cantrip, none of the others.) If you aren't able to fill spell slots, you can choose to sacrifice two of said slot permanently '''to add one more slot of the higher level. (E.g. cleric only has sacred flame as a damaging cantrip, so you are able to get rid of 2 cantrip slots permanently to add one level 1 spell slot.) Additionally, no matter which spell list you chose, rods and wands are your focus. '''Spell Choosing You choose spells whenever you get spell slots, and learn them in that slot, permanently. You don't prepare them like a wizard would, even if you use the wizard spell list. Dart Beginning at 1st Level, for the price of one Spellcraft, you can cast a spell of any level you have learned, during an enemy's turn. If the spell was an AoE spell, it deals 1.5x damage. Spell Tap Beginning at 2nd level, you can tap a restrained, incapacitated, or willing target, and steal 1d3 of their daily uses, for a skill of your choice, which are converted into Spellcrafts. Arcanology Starting at 3rd level, you can choose an Arcanology Archetype, which affects some of your class features. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Needle Starting at 5th level, for 3 Spellcrafts, you can make a spell target all creatures of the same type for 1.5x damage. (e.g. as yetis and doppelgangers are both monstrosities, they'd be targeted.) Arcane Barrier Starting at 5th level Neutrality: Improved Drain This spell replaces Drain. Starting at 9th level, you may make an attack roll against any creature within 10 feet instead of 5 using your Charisma modifier instead of your strength modifier. If you succeed, you instead deal 1d10 Necrotic Damage + your Charisma modifier, and heal for as many hit points. Corruption: Vampiric Essence Starting at 9th level, you may passively spend 4 souls per attack, to heal for half of the damage that you deal. This applies to any and all attacks/skills, but the souls must be spent at the beginning of your turn, before the attack occurs. Redemption: Pray For Your Sins Starting at 10th level, you may kneel down and pray for your sins to be repent. Roll 1d7, and the number is the Deadly Sin in alphabetical order, with the first being Envy and the last being Wrath. You may only use this once per day. The only exception is if you have more than 2 obligations on your Code of Conduct. Neutrality: Temporary Zombification Starting at 10th level, you may temporarily turn yourself into a member of the Undead, for 1 minutes 30 seconds. While you are undead, you cannot die, no matter how low your health gets, all sources of Radiant harm you, and all sources of Necrotic (aside from self-damaging spells) heal you. If your health gets below negative your max hp, (e.g. if you have 25 max hp and hit -25), then you can never cast this spell ever again. Can be casted once per day. The only exception is if you have more than 2 obligations on your Code of Conduct. Corruption: Reaper's Chain Starting at 10th level, you may spend 2d10 souls to summon an unbreakable 15 ft. long chain. This chain can attach any two creatures together, or any creature with a size of Large or smaller to an object. The chain will never break, unless the one who summoned it dies, or dispels it. You can only have one chain at a time, increasing to 2 and then later 3, at level 15 and 20, respectively. Redemption: Improved Intercept Beginning at 11th level, when taking a hit for an ally, you add your proficiency bonus to your armor class for the purpose of taking that attack. Additionally, your Intercept no longer provokes attacks of opportunity. Neutrality: Improved Challenge Starting at 11th level, the dice for rolling bonus damage from your Challenge moves up to d10. Additionally, any target of your Challenge that is a lower level than your level must make a Charisma check of DC(Your Level + 10). If the target fails this check, they immediately surrender or flee. Corruption: Soul Dice Starting at 11th level, at the cost of 1d15 souls, you can roll a 30-sided die, to cast a random spell from the Soul Dice List. (the list will be added soon). You can use this 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier per day. . Redemption: Improved Dark Mending Starting at 13th level, this spell replaces Dark Mending. Choose a target. You can either heal the target 1d10 Radiant, or harm them for 1d10 Necrotic. . Neutrality: Improved Grenade of Darkness Starting at 13th level, you can take 3d6 damage, plus your Charisma modifier, to fire off a projectile up to 15 feet away, exploding in a 5 ft. radius around the original target area, for twice amount of damage you took. If this kills the original target, it deals 200% damage than normal to the surrounding area. This spell replaces Grenade of Darkness. . Corruption: Improved Soul's Bane Starting at 13th level, this spell replaces Soul's Bane. You can spend 1d10 Souls, to deal twice the number you spend in damage on your next attack, plus your Strength modifier times 150%. Additionally, if you have already taken damage this turn, or obtained a soul within the last 1 minute, add your proficiency bonus to the bonus provided by Soul Bane. . ALL: Wise Blade Starting at 14th level, no matter which path you have, add your Wisdom modifier to all attacks and skills. . Redemption: Angelic Radiance At 15th level, your race becomes Angelic race here (e.g. Angelic Dragonborn). You resist Radiant damage, and take 50% more damage from Necrotic damage, and 25% increased healing. Your eyes can be lit on fire, as a free action, giving yourself 20 ft. of Darkvision. . Neutrality: The Middle Road At 15th level, your stat soft caps increase from 20 to 26, and your stat hard caps to 36, and you gain 2 points in all 6 stats. . Corruption: Demonic Darkness At 15th level, your race becomes Demonic race here (e.g. Demonic Dragonborn). You resist Necrotic damage, take 50% more damage from Radiant damage, and are classified as undead. You no longer need to breathe, or eat, although you do still need to sleep. Your eyes are permanently replaced by green balls of fire, giving yourself 20 ft. of Darkvision, and detecting how close an enemy is to death. . Redemption: Angel's Flight At 17th level, you sprout golden angelic wings, giving you a flight speed of 20 ft. They can be hidden as a swift action. If they are removed, either from damage or otherwise, they will regenerate after 1d5 days. . Neutrality: Waves of Shadow At 17th level, you can ride the darkness itself, giving yourself +2 dexterity in darkness, 30 ft. of flight in darkness, and 30 ft. of Darkvision. . Corruption: Tormentor's Wings At 17th level, you can create wings made out of the souls of your fallen foes, giving you a flight speed of 30 ft., at the cost of 5 souls per 30 minutes. . Neutrality: Duskwave At 18th level, your Dark Bane ability is replaced by Duskwave, and is affected by all class features that name Dark Bane. As a swift action, you may choose to take 1d20 Necrotic damage and add an amount equal to the damage you took to your next attack roll. An attack augmented by Duskwave can take the form of a 15 foot burst centered on the Dark Knight or a point up to 20 feet away, a 30 foot wide cone, a 50 foot line, or an attack on a single creature. The Dark Knight rolls to hit every enemy within the area of effect of Duskwave using his Dark Knight level and amount of Necrotic damage taken as modifiers, and heals himself for an amount equal half the damage done. When using Duskwave, the amount of Necrotic damage taken as well as the Dark Knight's level are also used as damage modifiers. . Redemption: Daywave Daywave is mostly the same as Duskwave, except for Necrotic damage is replaced with Radiant damage x 2 (e.g. if you roll a 10, your angelic modifier decreases it to 5, but it still adds 10 damage to the attack). . Corruption: Nightwave Nightwave is mostly the same as Duskwave, except for Necrotic damage is replaced with Souls x 2. (e.g. if you roll a 10 you spend 20 souls for 10 damage). . Redemption: As They Will At 20th level, you have become a redeemed paladin, and your deity not only accepts you, they approve of you. Once per day, you may channel their divine energy, to unleash a very powerful spell. This amount can never be increased from once per day. . Neutrality: Total Eclipse At 20th level, you have become a true master of the dark powers within you. Abilities that normally heal for half the damage done now heal for all damage done, and those that heal for full damage done now heal for twice the damage done. When using Duskwave, you can choose the targets within its area of effect that it does and does not affect. . Corruption: Enslave Soul At 20th level, you are no longer even considered a person anymore. You are a supreme catalyst of destruction, eager to bend the wills of others for your own gain. For the cost of 50 souls, force the opponent to make a DC 15 Will check. If they fail, you gain total control of them for 5 minutes. Some creatures are immune to this effect, such as things too mindless to be controlled (e.g. Crawling Claw), or beings too powerful to control (e.g. deities.).Category:Hall of Shame